


Stolen mark

by Deus12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus12/pseuds/Deus12
Summary: Drea Ores is preparing to intimidatingly kidnap a CEO, unfortunately her bounty is killed by a mysterious figure





	Stolen mark

Drea Ores dispassionately toys with the desk ornament as she stretches back in the office chair, behind her the lights and speeder traffic of corusant provide an ambient light which fills the after Hours office, the walls are decorated in devaronian art, sculpture and artefacts, her mark must have some kind of weird obsession. he should be here soon, at least that's what the schedule said. Drea pulls it up on her datapad and double checks, he should be landing outside right about now. 

She hears the sound of a speeder making its descent and readies herself, she shifts positions a few times trying to find the best, most intimidating one. She settles on having her feet up on the desk and with one arm draped over the armrest of the chair and the other playing with one of her throwing knives. She got to the office far too early and had prepared her escape plan quicker than she expected. This meant that she had a lot of time to think to herself which, for her, wasn't ideal. It almost indefinitely led to wallowing in self pity and- a streak of red light fills the room for a fraction of a second and then just as quickly is gone. Drea rushes to the window and peers down at the landing pad to see a tall slender human man sprawled over the front of his speeder, a blaster wound still smouldering in his chest. Her head whips round and she tries to track from where the bolt came. The tower is an L shape with the office she was in having a full view of the corner and other perpendicular part of the building. Her golden eyes scan the rooftops and settle on a grey shape nestled between two antennas. She tries to focus on it but her eyes are hazy from fatigue. When the shape stands up and moves away from the edge she makes them out properly. They're swathed in a grey poncho and with a G-40 strapped around their back, beyond that she can't make out anything else  
"I'll teach you to steal bounties from Drea Ores" she says in a heavy pantoran accent. Yeas in working for her particular demographic has had unfortunate side effects in terms of assimilation into her client base but her accent something she would not be quick to lose. She pulls out her blaster and fires three shots into the window, achieving nothing, transparisteel.   
"Kriff, damn paranoid CEOs" she turns on her heel and sprints out of the room heading for her plan b escape route. There's a turbo lift shaft at the end of the waiting room that precedes the office, having sent it down to avoid suspicion she is forced to climb up and pry the doors open, wasting valuable seconds. She steps through the doors and her hastiness is rewarded. The bounty hunters air speeder is perched on the edge of the building, switched off, presumably to hide any emissions that could be detected by fearful CEOs security teams. Drea calmly walks over to it, it's a one seater, incredibly light, she gives it a once over and calmly but maliciously pushes it over the edge with a hard shove of her foot. She smirks at the pettiness of the action as she watches it tumble down to the surface. She sees the bounty hunter in the grey poncho come closer and draws a knife from the harness on her chest with one hand and readies her blaster with the other. The figure notices her and pulls out their own blaster. Before they can fully ready it Drea throws the knife, aiming for the neck. Noticing her actions, the bounty hunter leans to the side, allowing the knife to sail by unimpeded, but Drea wasn't fully expecting to hit her target. As the bounty hunter recovers they feel themselves being tackled and a blaster pressed into their stomach, Drea flings herself on top of the bounty hunter and holds the blaster there, keeping them down with her weight. It's an awkward way to do an interrogation but she had to think fast.  
"Just exactly who do you think you are? Stealing bounties like that." She barks at the bounty hunter, he's wearing a mask, something that looks cobbled together, it has a set of jagged fangs protruding from the bottom lip and a mean looking scowl carved into it "The bounty was for him alive, idiot"   
She hears the unmistakable wail of imperial sirens and looks up to see two imperial patrol transports hovering around the corpse of her target like carrion birds "never enough time," she says to herself. In her moment of distraction the bounty hunter shoves the blaster away and shoves a palm into Drea's chin with considerable force, she sees stars and reels back, standing unsteadily to her feet. The bounty hunter tries to scramble to their feet the poncho their wearing rustling loudly. Still reeling from the pain Drea spins and kicks the figure in the side of the head sending the mask flying and knocking them out cold. Caressing her jaw lightly she looks out over the edge one last time at the imperial military police investigating the corpse of her mark. When one of them looks up to where the shot came from she realises it's her time to leave. She pulls out a comlink and speaks into it   
"T6 I'm ready to go, meet me on the roof"  
A soft robotic voice replies  
"But I thought-"  
"Transparisteel windows, very anticlimactic, I was hoping to have a dramatic moment but hey," she looks down at the quarren bounty hunter their tentacles tucked against their chest into the poncho "oh, and we have a guest"


End file.
